


Conversation Hearts 2020

by seleenermparis



Series: Conversation Hearts 2020 [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: Part of MEFFW Facebook group's event Conversation Hearts 2020. Prompt: Ludos: Playful Love.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Conversation Hearts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629079
Kudos: 5





	1. Snow Ball Fight

Noveria. The small, frozen ball was well known on the Cortex as being barely habitable. No one went there unless they had to. Shepard had told him the planet reminded her of two places on her home world: the Arctic and the Antarctic. The freezing North and South magnetic poles, respectively. She had mentioned about the animal life which had figured out a way to live in such an arid place. Garrus shivered at the mere thought. Why would anything want to live in such a place was beyond him. 

FSSSSSST! He heard the sound, but before he could react; his neck was suddenly cold. "AH! Shit that's cold!"

His partner's only response was to giggle.

"Oh, I see." He chuckled as he bent over and picked up the snow to return the favor.


	2. Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unrequited love/ angst day

Shepard knew she should been listening to the debrief, but she couldn't focus. Not with him in the medbay. She could brave through a mob of husks, but for the life of her, she couldn't bring herself to tell him how she felt about him. She should be able to tell him anything, right. They were best friends.

Garrus Vakarian was her best friend in the universe. He always had her six and there was nothing nor anyone she'd rather have. She might be the savior of the galaxy, but telling him was what she was afraid of. Scared what that would do to their friendship. How awkward it would be if he didn't return her feelings.

She wished he would watch her six for other reasons.

Jane closed her eyes and the memory of the gunship missile replayed as it had from the first moment he came aboard. Blood. There was so much blood, covering her armor (and she was pretty sure it seeped through to the layers under it. 

Jacob continued rattling off the status reports. No, there was no way she could focus. Not until she knew for certain. Certainty of his survival. 

Interrupting them, the doors parted ad the man who she loved more than anything stepped inside.


	3. Attempts at Hiaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday: Phila (deep friendship) Attempts at Mass Effect related Hiaku.

**Giant Guns**

Behind the large blinds

Loud light zooms by the ear

Giant Guns on six

**Cocky-strut**

Shiny Silver face

Large bandage covering most

Cocky-strut walk

**Author's Note:**

> The notice:
> 
> Ladies and Gentlemen! Krogan and Turian! Lend me your ears! For starting next week (February 10-16) , we're going to have an event which is going to be awesome (I might be just a little biased about that)! Since Fictober was such a success last year, I thought it could be fun to do it in miniature.
> 
> I'd like to introduce you to: Conversation Hearts 2020.
> 
> 1)Each day will have a different prompt.  
> 2)Each day you have an opportunity to write a short snippet. Kind of like the candy. Short and to the point.  
> 3)The pairing, rating, and length (because everyone's definition is different. Just no multi-chapters. My personal definition of short or snippet is under 2000 words.) will be of your own choosing. Both poetry and prose will be accepted. Art is welcome too if you're awesome like that. If you run late, that's okay.  
> 4)As long as you have fun is the important part! There will be something put up in A03 for everyone's stuff for this event. :D Or at least this is the plan.  
> 5) Inspirations for the prompts come from the Greek words for love. Listed below are the days and prompts. They will be reposed on the day.
> 
> Monday: Ludos: Playful love  
> Tuesday: Unrequited love/ angst day (you can thank Joe for that inspiration. I know its not actually a Greek word for love, but there needs to be one day for that)  
> Wednesday: Philia: deep friendship  
> Thursday: Pragma: long standing  
> Friday: Eros: sexual passion  
> Saturday: Philautia: love of self  
> Sunday (because it was fitting): Agape: love of everyone
> 
> Alright muses, start your engines! Ready! Set! GO!


End file.
